The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a pour-over coffee dripper.
Coffee drinks are popular beverages enjoyed in various parts of the world, hot or cold. Coffee drinks have a wide range of taste and flavors depending on factors such as origin and type of coffee beans, roasting technique used, and the brewing method used. Each of these factors can have a significant impact on the flavor and aroma of the resulting coffee drink. For example, even using beans from one batch, using different brewing methods can produce coffee drinks that taste very different.
One of the brewing techniques that are available involves using a pour-over dripper (“dripper”). To brew a cup of coffee using a dripper, a filter is usually placed in the container that is generally shaped like a cup or bowl, coffee grounds are placed in the filter, and water is poured over the coffee grounds. The coffee flavors get extracted from the coffee grounds into the water with optimal contact time, and the flavored water is drained out of the dripper into a cup.
The dripper offers the advantage of allowing one cup of coffee to be made at a time, in addition to ease of cleaning that comes with simplicity of design (i.e., few parts or components). Furthermore, some users may find the experience of watching his coffee get brewed right on the table enjoyable and relaxing.
While there are several different coffee drippers on the market today made with different designs and materials, each product has its disadvantage. A dripper that will allow optimal extraction for improved flavor and aroma in the resulting drink is desired.